I'm Never Saying Goodbye To You
by iklaintevenmad
Summary: Klaine one-shot in which Blaine is the one who needs comforting.


_We taught the world new ways to dream..._

The song ended and Kurt looked at Blaine expectantly. Blaine just sat there staring at his boyfriend with awe, a lump in his throat and tears in his eyes.  
><em>You move me, Kurt<em>.  
>'Well?' The taller boy asked, a hand on his hip. 'Think it's good enough for me to sing at McKinley?'<br>Kurt had marched into Blaine's dorm ten minutes earlier, sat his boyfriend on a chair, stood in front of him and belted out the song he had chose to sing upon his return to McKinley.

It was times like these Blaine seriously hated himself.

He spent _months_ deciding how he felt about Kurt – and boys in general, for a while – and then when he _finally _figured everything out, Kurt decided to move schools. He didn't blame Kurt at all, it was _Blaine _that hadn't got his act together fast enough. Now Kurt was going back and, even though they were still going to see each other on the weekends and after school, it wouldn't be the same.

The only reason Blaine could actually deal with half of his lessons was the fact that Kurt was always sat next to him, scribbling out little notes and passing them across the table. Blaine kept every one, almost afraid to let them go. Now that Kurt was leaving it would be almost impossible to adjust back. Dalton was fine before Kurt had came to 'spy' on The Warblers and turn Blaine's world on its head, but it wouldn't be the same now; you couldn't miss something you didn't know existed. Now he'd become so used to Kurt always being there, a cup of coffee he'd picked up for Blaine on the way over in his hand and a confident smile on his lips, it would be painful to have to go back to the way things were.

It was the lyrics to that song that frightened him the most. _As if we never said goodbye_. Like nothing had changed. But hadn't it all changed? He assumed Kurt felt different after going to Dalton – felt different after dating Blaine. But no, nothing had changed for him at all. Going back to McKinley would be just like coming back from a long vacation. Soon he'd be back into the swing of things and they'd see each other less and less. Lame excuses like '_it's a really long journey' _or '_there's so much school work' _would suddenly seem reasonable. And then one day, there'd be an argument. _The _fight, the one where every bit of anger would come pouring out, and they'd be left single and heartbroken. Or at least, _Blaine _would. Now he wasn't so sure how Kurt would feel

But he had to be strong for Kurt. He couldn't just give up them, not when he didn't _know _what Kurt was thinking. But the thought of asking and his fears being confirmed made Blaine feel nauseous, so he plastered on an – albeit weak – smile and said in a strained voice, 'that was beautiful Kurt. They're going to love it. You'll be back where you belong in no time,' and with that he had hastily bolted from the door, striding down the corridor as tears cascaded down his cheeks.

'Blaine? What the hell?' Kurt's voice drifted down the hall, more confused than angry. Blaine took a deep breath and turned around, knowing he couldn't run from Kurt; he was persistent when he wanted to be.  
>Blaine must have looked a mess, judging from the way Kurt sucked in a breath as he laid his eyes on his boyfriend's face. He didn't say anything, simply waiting for Blaine to tell him in his own time.<br>'It-it's just... you're going back,' Blaine whispered. He wanted to be strong but he was so _sick _of it. Why couldn't he be the one to fall apart for once? 'And I'm glad you're going to see all your friends again, and I truly admire you for confronting your bullies, but I'm gunna miss you _so much_.' He sniffed, wiping at his eyes with a blazer sleeve before continuing once more. 'And that song... _as if we never said goodbye_, it's like...' he trailed off, shrugging glumly before staring at the floor. He didn't know how to continue the sentence without offending Kurt or coming across pathetically jealous.  
>'You think it's gunna be like nothing's changed,' Kurt concluded. It wasn't a question, but he wasn't judging, either. 'You think that I'm going to go back to McKinley and forget about Dalton. Forget about you.'<br>Blaine just shrugged again, staring at the floor with determination. If he looked back up, allowed himself a single glance into those beautiful eyes, he would surely fall apart.  
>'Blaine Anderson, do you realise how many months I spent pining for you?' Kurt asked sharply, causing Blaine to snap his head up by reflex. 'I would spend <em>hours <em>with Mercedes trying to decipher every little detail. May I refer you to the great coffee order fiasco of February this year?' He smirked and Blaine's mouth twisted up a little in response. 'I'm not going to forget you,' Kurt made it clear, saying every word with a precise determination. 'We aren't breaking up. We're going to see each other all the time, okay?'  
>Blaine just nodded, not trusting himself to speak, still likely to start sobbing at any minute. Kurt's lip quivered a little, as though he was on the brink of tears too, and suddenly he was wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck and kissing him far more passionately than they had ever kissed before.<br>'You mean way too much to me,' Kurt whispered against his lips. 'I'll drive for hours to see you if I have to.'  
>Blaine gave him a watery smile before kissing him again, the fear dissolving more and more each time their lips met.<p>

_Somewhere only we know..._

The song ended and Kurt wrapped Blaine a tight hug; the latter gripped back almost desperately.  
>'I'm never saying goodbye to you,' Kurt whispered.<br>And this time Blaine could keep his tears at bay, because he believed Kurt. He knew he wasn't going anywhere.

_Reviews, please!_


End file.
